Repo Hogwarts Style
by takara410
Summary: Saw some great videos mixing harry potter and Repo the genetic opera and I love them both so why don t I combine them.First time doing this tell me what you think.This will be a Hermione and Severus shipping
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything want to thank dakforst go on harry potter repo and find the video with harry as shilo and boom that is where I though of this from some characters will be changed though.

Amber Sweet-Hermione

GraveRobber-Severus Snape

Luigi-Blaize

Pavi-Draco

Rotti-Lucius

GeneCo is around in the wizarding world along with Zydrate though they are at school right after the last class of the day they leave with a teacher to go to their dad`s company and when they leave are accompanied by a bodyguard.

The dark Lord is around and want`s the Largo I mean Malfoy family to join him.I will use the Harry potter names their may be singing or lyrics not sure. The malfoy kids will be in Slytherin I do not know who will be Shilo,Nathan, or Blind mag if I get suggestions for who should be who I will put it on a poll and let you all decide.

On with the story or Show

Hermione looked at her brothers who were opposite her in the booth "Can you believe father wanted us to come here?"

Blaize looked at her "He told us we would be going to a so stop your bitchin."

Hermione crossed her arms "He didn`t tell us we would be going to a public school and what`s worse is that it will be hogwarts!"

Draco stopped looking at his reflection in the window to look at his sister "My poor sister with all this tension you should go find someone to fuck." He laughed and continued looking at himself with a handheld mirror.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Everything can`t be solved by sex brother."

Draco laughed "For you it wouldn`t be sex it would be me sister how will you manage without your precious drug and scalpel?" He said with a smile on his face.

Hermione looked at him with so much hate that her body was slightly shaking, as she stared at him she thought of thousands of ways to kill him.

"I`m curious to know that as well" Blaize said with a smile on his face while playing with a small knife.

Hermione switched her eye`s from Draco to Blaize and lunged at was shocked by this and could not defend himslef before Hemrione started scratching him with her shapnails.

Blaize managed to lift his legs and kick Hermione when she got pushed she hit the wall Hemrione stared at him with anger in her eyes she could not help but feel something wet and warm trickle down neck.

Hermione carefully raised a hand and touched the spot she was shocked to see her blood on her hands ,she was used to seeing everyone else`s blood but not her own.

Hermione stared at a now smirking Blaise and she ripped a piece of his shirt off and put it to her head smiling at him.

Blaize stood up and clenched his fist`s and walked to the door and looked at the Gentern "Bitch get me a new shirt!" He barked at her the gentern jumped at the sound of his voice but went into his suitcase.

She took out a clean white shirt and handed it to snatched it from her and smacled her he laughed as she fell to the ground "Next time hurry up!"

Draco watched the scene and got up,pushed past his brother and helped the silently crying girl up."Please bella stop crying." He said gently as he wiped away her tears " I know what would make you feel better." He kisses her and guides her into the compartment.

Hermione and Blaize both got up wands pointed at them saying "Hell no!" Draco put on a face of hurt but then smiled and looked at the girl "Let`s go somewhere else Bella." He stuck his tounge at the two and lead the girl somewhere on the train they could fuck.

End story

Hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything

The siblings were glad when the train had finally stopped; Draco had come back a while ago smiling towards his brother and sister. They both gave him a look of pure disgust; they all got off with Hermione in the lead, Blaize on the left and Draco on the walking to the boats they could not help but smile as they heard gasps and whispers from their soon to be classmates. While walking to the boats they heard one girl in particular "That's the Malfoy family I thought it was just a rumor that they were coming here." Another girl said how they were really hot in person Hermione rolled her eyes at the idiotic girls.

While on the boats it was silent as the three were left to their on thoughts while looking at the castle that they were approaching. Though things did get…. interesting once they got off the boats, towards the carriages that were pulled by magic. They pushed past people wanting to get the day over as soon as possible though a group of red heads soon stopped them momentarily.

Blaize who had no patience grabbed a fistful of hair that belonged to a girl and pushed her to the ground, having the boys go to their got on, Draco walked passed her while looking at himself in the mirror, Hermione walked onto the girls hand waiting for a particular crunching sound before smiling and getting.

While the carriage moved Hermione looked at the school in distaste "I hate it already."

Blaize looked at the school while playing with one of his knives "I hate to agree with you but I hate it as well slut."

Hermione looked at him with a heated glare "Just wait till dad leaves me the company you'll wish you were nicer to me."

Blaize chuckled at that "Dad would never do that I'm getting the company!" After saying that he ripped his shirt off showing off a scar that's across his chest.

Draco looked at the two, rolling his eyes "Why don't you two just fuck it`ll get rid of all that hostility."

The two looked at him mad and disgusted "Shut up Draco!" Draco made a hmmp sound and went back to looking at himself in the mirror.


	3. Short chap

I DO NOT own

When the carriage stopped the siblings groaned while getting off, the boys got off while two boys helped Hermione, Baize scoffed at her "Do you really need them sister?" Hermione gave him a look that said your joking right, a woman wearing a witch that seemed very old was in front of them yelling first yeas over and over which annoyed the siblings.

While they were walking everyone got out of their way, making a clear path for them, Mcgonnal was shocked until closer inspection it turned out to be the famous Malfoy siblings she looked at each oldest known as Blazie for his temper and liked to keep knives, daggers and using his wand to make deep cuts on a person, Draco known for his lust of women and being handsome having a mirror always with him, and the youngest Hermione known for her usage of drugs, and beauty along with her mind.

All first years followed her, at the teachers table Dumbledore was shocked and happy that not only was Harry potter was here but the GeneCo heirs now only of he could get them to be on the light side and not getting the dark mark.

Dumbledore went a little to his left to speak to Severus "It seems lady luck is on our side with having the Malfoy hairs and harry potter her don't you think Severus?" Snape just nodded his head not even listening to Dumbledore but staring at GeneCo`s only daughter

in awe of her beauty.

Hermione felt eyes on her, turning to see a man with black enticing eyes and raven hair. While looking at the man she thought that school won't be so bad after all. Hermione took her eyes off the man when one of her brothers asked something; she looked to her brother asking them to repeat the question.


End file.
